


Posie One-Shots

by LowkeyinLove32



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyinLove32/pseuds/LowkeyinLove32
Summary: Posie one shots. Mostly cute, but there will be angst once in a while.





	1. Porn

The day is Sunday, which is supposed to be their “hangout” day, but unfortunately Josie has a test the next day. When Penelope was told about it, she tried not to act disappointed and offered to accompany the girl while she studies. 

At the moment, Josie is rereading her notes while her girlfriend is on her phone. Penelope is browsing through the internet when suddenly something catches her eyes. It’s a buzzfeed add saying, “Are you a good kisser?” She decides to click on it because why not right? She takes the quiz and the result says that she is a god, which makes her chuckle. She decides to take more quizzes; from “What Kind of Chocolate Are You” to “Are You a Top or a Bottom”. 

“Bottom” Penelope looks at the result incredulously. Of course she and Josie have never done it, but there is no way she is a bottom. 

The temptress looks at Josie who was already looking at her. “Why do you look upset, P?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She laughs, trying to get Josie to drop the conversation, but it actually made her more curious. 

“What are you looking at?” 

“Nothing,” she tries to hide her phone. 

“Tell me, please.” She pouts. 

Penelope tries to think of something, but the girl is already next to her, so her one brain cell blurts out, “I was looking at porn.”

That caught Josie and Penelope by surprise.  
“No! Not porn uh-“ Penelope tries to think of something else to say, but she can’t, so she gets her phone and hands it to Josie. Josie slowly opens the phone. 

“Bottom?” She reads aloud. Penelope tries not to make eye contact with the girl who’s dying of laughter. She continues to laugh for another good minute. 

“Gosh, I needed that.” She smiles at Penelope. “To be honest, I though you would be a top, but I guess I was wrong.”

Josie seductively crawls on top of Penelope. She pins the girl’s hands down and kisses her neck. Penelope’s breathing increases, but Josie starts laughing again. 

“You’re evil,” The disappointed girl huffs “I can’t believe I’m the one they call ‘Satan’.”


	2. Sunshine

Penelope opens her window, revealing the bright sun. She inhales deeply. 

“Ah, today is a good day to annoy my love.” She laughs to herself. 

She gets off her bed and gets ready to go outside. After about 30 minutes she is all set. She grabs her wallet and makes her way.

Outside, all the students are either reading under a tree, talking to their friends, or playing flag football. She scans the whole place to search for her favorite tribrid. She finds her looking annoyed. 

“Hey Hopie.” She smirks at the girl who gives her a disgusted look. 

“Hopie? What the hell is up with you?”

“Nothing. I’m just excited.” Penelope shakes her arms. 

“Excited to finally be with Josie and annoy the crap out of her?” 

“Precisely.”

Hope rolls her eyes, but deep down she is happy that Penelope is happy. Finally, they’re back together after what seems like forever. 

“Anyways, I gotta go see the love of my life.” 

With that, Penelope walks to Josie and Lizzie’s shared room. She knocks on the door, but no one’s opening it. After five minutes of waiting, she turns the door knob, which is surprisingly open. 

The inside of the twins’ room is dark. When her eyes adjust to the dark, she sees Josie curled up under three blankets. 

“Mission abort.” She whispers to herself. 

She walks over and touches Josie’s forehead. Her head is burning. Penelope sets all of her belongings down next to the drawer. Unsure of what to do, she walks outside and dials Lizzie. 

“What’s up, Satan.” Penelope rolls her eyes. 

“Hey, has Josie eaten anything?”

“I offered her food this morning, but she said no.”

“All right, thanks.” She hangs up. 

“Claudo te.” She seals Josie’s room to make sure no one can get inside to harm her. 

She goes to the kitchen and gathers all the ingredients needed to make miso soup. While waiting for the soup to finish cooking, she calls Lizzie once again. 

“Hey, What does Josie usually take when she has a fever?”

“Just give her ibuprofen.” Penelope thanks her before hanging up. 

She grabs two tablets and continues watching the soup. When 20 minutes have passed, she turns off the stove. Using two mitts, she transfers the soup into two bowls. 

After successfully not spilling the soup while making her way up, Penelope calls a random student to help her. 

“Hey, could you please hold this for me?” She asks the guy who smiles and takes the tray. 

Penelope undoes the spell and opens the door. 

“Thanks,” 

She makes her way inside and Josie is still sleeping. She shakes the girl to wake her up.   
Josie stirs and opens her eyes. 

Penelope smiles when she finally sees her favorite beautiful, brown orbs. 

“Hey, Jo Jo, let’s eat?”

The girl smiles back and sits up. They eat together in a comfortable silence. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go to the concert.” Josie says once she finished. 

“It’s okay, if you want I could bring the concert here.” Josie raises her eyebrow. 

Penelope walks over to get Josie’s ukulele. She clears her throat, “I love you, Jo. I ain’t ever gonna stop loving you, Jo.”

Josie can’t help but laugh and Penelope can’t help but smile. She’s happy just to hear her sunshine laugh.


	3. The MVP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the quotes I used in this chapter are from Twitter, so I wanna give credit to those amazing people. :)

Josie adjusts her jersey while looking around. It’s already 5 o’clock and there is only ten minutes left until the start of their game, but she still hasn’t seen a certain beautiful girl. 

“Have you seen Penelope?” She asks MG as soon as she gets out of the locker room. 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning,” he shrugs. 

Josie nods and walks around, still looking for Penelope. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school a certain tribrid is looking at Penelope’s poster with disapproval. 

“Seriously, Penelope?” She asks the girl. 

“What?”

“‘If you hurt my baby, you will feel my wrath’? You’re supposed to write something cute, like ‘Number 2 on the field, number 1 in my heart.’”

Penelope groans and makes another poster. She writes what Hope had suggested, but draws Josie’s face on the side to add her own sauce. 

Once finished, she looks at her work proudly. 

“Better?” She asks Hope. 

“Better.” 

—

“Okay guys, you know the drill.” Alaric says before the start of the game. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. She hates how they have to lose every time they go against this suck ass team. 

“Ready to lose?” The cocky, blonde girl from the other team asks, which makes Lizzie roll her eyes. 

On the other side of the field, Josie is still searching for her girlfriend in the bleachers. “Where the hell is she? Has anyone seen her yet or what?” 

The ref’s whistle, indicating the start of the game startled Josie. She tries to get her head in the game; however, she can’t help but look at the bench once in a while. Due to this, Josie doesn’t notice when a guy is running in her direction. They collide against each other, and Josie falls on her back. 

Lizzie runs over to fight the guy, but his other teammates are quick to defend him. The ref blows his whistle to get the players to separate. 

Josie is in pain, but she forces herself to stand up and walk over to their bench. 

“Are you okay, Josie?” Alaric asks. 

She was about to respond when an angry voice asks, “Who the fuck hurt you?”

Everyone turns their head and there’s Hope and Penelope, each holding a poster. 

“Penelope, language.”

“Whom the fuck hurt you?”

“No.” Alaric sighs in defeat. 

“I’m okay, P.” Josie gives her a smile. 

Penelope narrows her eyes at the girl before dismissing it. 

“Okay, back to the game, guys.” Alaric says, trying to get everyone’s attention. “You guys are doing amazing, and remember to let them win.” 

Everyone smiles except Lizzie who says something only she could hear. 

The ref signals everyone to get back in the game. Josie breathes in relief, she can finally focus now that she knows Penelope is here to watch her. 

The blown whistle got everyone going again. Lizzie passes the ball to MG and he passes it to Josie who surprisingly runs to the opponent’s area and makes a touchdown. Josie’s eyes widen, realizing that she wasn’t supposed to do that. 

She hears Penelope whistle and cheer. “That’s my girlfriend!” Her heart flutters. When she let Penelope back in her life she didn’t know whether it was a good or a bad idea, but seeing how she is cheering for her right now and how genuine it is tells her that it is indeed a good idea. 

She is brought back to reality by her teammates who are telling her how amazing the run was. The other team calls a time-out. They walk to their coach who has a blank expression. 

“That was,” he starts. “Good; however, we are supposed to be losing. Now look at the board, we are leading.”

“We’ve been losing to them for the past two years,” Lizzie whines. “Can’t we win against them just this once?” 

The players nod their heads in agreement. Alaric can’t believe that he’s even considering it. 

“What about door number three,” Penelope suggests, appearing out of nowhere. The players look at her in confusion. 

“And what is that?”

“They play and try to win without any of their supernatural special sauce.”

“Yeah, but they’re legitimately terrible.” Alaric responds. 

“They used to be, but that was years ago.” Hope interjects. “You got lots of new players and Josie just did that beautiful run.” 

Alaric contemplates. “If you guys could do it without your powers, go for it, but the minute I sense that you are using your powers, we have to lose the game. Deal?”

The players cheer. 

“Let’s get this, bitches.” Lizzie yells. 

“Language.”

The game was long and challenging. There were a lot of pushing, and Hope had to hold Penelope back when someone pushed Josie. The game ended with the final score being 35-42. The stallions have done it. The awarding ceremony took ten minutes, and Penelope couldn’t wait to congratulate her girl for doing such an amazing job. 

“We should go out,” Hope suggests. “You know, just the Avengers squad plus Josie. You both still have your monthly pass right?”

Penelope is taken by surprise by the suggestion. “Yes, where do you suggest we go?” 

“The Carnival nearby. You could impress your girl by winning her a lot of stuffed toys.”

That got her attention even more. “Okay, I’ll ask Josie if she has the energy to go.”

“Speaking of the angel.” Hope points to someone behind Penelope. 

It’s Josie jogging to them. Penelope opens her arms and the witch jumps into her. 

“You did such an amazing job.” She spins her. 

“Thank you.” Josie leans down to catch her lips in a kiss. 

They only separate when Hope starts coughing. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, you guys are just too sweet.” She smiles at the couple who are glaring at her. “By the way, do you want to come to the Carnival with the Avengers squad?” 

Josie raises her eyebrow at the name. “It’s cool if you don’t want to though.” 

“Oh, I want to come, I’ll just ask my dad quickly.” She jogs to where her dad is. It only takes two minutes before she comes back, smiling. 

“He said yes.”

“Shoot,” Hope says looking at her phone. “MG said he can’t and I just remembered I have to run some errands for Alaric.”

“So are we cancelling it?” Penelope asks. 

“No, you two should go.” She walks away and high fives MG. 

“Did she just set up a date for us?” 

“She did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I will make sure to write longer chapters in the future. Also, if you guys have any suggestions don’t be afraid to tell me. :)


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off an incorrect quote I saw. Also, it’s a little short, but I promise to make the future ones longer. :)

“Please, Penelope,” Josie begs. “Don’t do this.”

Penelope looks at Josie’s eyes with no emotion. She scoots closer to the girl to tell her, “Well too bad, this world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning; I happen to be the latter.”

With that Penelope puts down her plus four card, which earns some “oohs” from the players in the room. 

“Blue.”

Josie’s face drops. She was so close to winning; she only had three cards! She picks up four cards while glaring at the temptress who is giving her a smile. 

“What a ruthless person. Don’t worry I’ll avenge you, Josie.” Hope winks at Josie. 

Penelope, who only has two cards, looks at the girl with fear in her eyes. If everything goes according to plan, she will win the game and the bet. The bet is the only thing that matters to Penelope at the moment. She needs to win. If she wins, Lizzie promised her that she will switch rooms with her for a week. Of course, it’s prohibited, but that’s what makes it even more fun. However, if she loses, she will need to do everyone’s math homework for a week. It didn’t seem much for a moment, but she realized earlier that there are seven people playing and everyone has a different teacher; she just doesn’t have the time for that. If she loses, she won’t have enough time to talk to Josie. Penelope pushes all the thoughts and looks at the girl who still has a frown on her face. 

“My love is such a sore loser.” She thinks and chuckles. 

“Haha, skip.” This bring Penelope back to the game. Hope’s plan has been foiled. 

“Jed!” Hope cries. 

“Reverse, uno.” She smirks at the girl. 

“Plus four, yellow.” It’s Hope’s turn to pout. She was so close to seeing Penelope burst again. Penelope gives Jed a smile who in return gives her a thumbs up. She chuckles once again and turns her attention to Lizzie who looks like she has seen a ghost. Penelope could tell that the blonde was hoping for Hope to drop a plus four on her. Too bad there are a lot of people who want to watch her world burn.

The players puts down whatever cards, knowing that they will lose anyway. When it’s Josie’s turn, everyone looks at her with hopeful eyes, but Josie puts down a regular number four red card. 

“Some are born great,” Penelope sets her card down while looking directly at Lizzie. “Some achieve greatness.”

The girl cheers and hugs Josie who still has a pout because she lost.

“Calm down, Shakespeare.” Hope says, rolling her eyes. 

“I can’t believe this.” Lizzie says, clearly upset about the result of the game. “You have never won before. Josie was the one always winning and you were the one who were always left with a bunch of cards and-“ 

The blonde doesn’t continue because the realization hits her, and the “oohs” from everyone else also indicates that they too have realized that Penelope had been letting Josie win all the games before this one. 

“You have been setting her up for greatness.” Raf’s jaw drops. “That’s the cutest shit, man.”

Penelope smiles. She never wanted anyone to know about it because she wanted them to genuinely congratulate Josie. 

“As much as it boosts my ego to hear you guys congratulate me and tell me how cute our relationship is, I have to get my bags.” The girl excitedly rushes out of the room. “Oh, and Lizzie, don’t forget to pack your things.”

When Penelope is gone Lizzie sprawls on the floor like a starfish while everyone looks at her with an amused expression. 

“If you don’t want to go to Penelope’s room, you could always just come to mine.” MG suggests, which earns some laughter and a disgusted look from Lizzie. 

“Ew, no.” She says with disgust. “You’re rooming with Kaleb, and I don’t want to see his face after that stunt he pulled on my favorite couple.”

Lizzie’s eyes widen. She can’t believe she just admitted that, and now everyone will be teasing her about it, especially Hope. 

“Aw, I knew you didn’t hate Penelope that much.” Josie says putting her hands over her heart. 

“No, I- uh gotta go pack my bags.” She quickly stands up and walks over to her dresser. 

“You’re lucky Penelope isn’t here or she will tell you about it every single day you breathe.” Hope laughs.


	5. The Necromancer Who? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some people on twitter talking about this, so credit to those crazy people. :)

Josie walks around the library, checking if there are enough books for her students to check out tomorrow. She smiles when she sees that there are about 30, which is more than enough for her class which only has 23 students. 

“Hey, Josie.” Her sister, who looks mortified calls her. “You won’t believe who’s back.”

—

Josie can’t believe it. They got rid of this guy already, but he’s back somehow. 

“Hello, Josette.” He grins, showing his disgusting teeth. “Did you miss me? How long has it been? Nine years?”

Josie turns to her sister who has the same questioning expression as her. However, an idea crosses her mind. She could play on the Necromancer’s feelings. 

“Who are you?” She fakes, but it’s believable enough to the Necromancer. 

Lizzie catches on and does the same. 

“We found him taunting some students. He calls himself the Micro Dancer.” 

The Necromancer looks incredulously at the twins. He grinds his teeth together. He finds the moment so familiar. 

“I’m not the Micro Dancer!” He throws his chair in frustration. “I’m the mighty Necromancer.”

The twins shake their heads. 

“Yeah no we don’t know you.” Lizzie says. 

“Let’s just wait for my dad to get back, maybe he knows you.” Josie says, turning around. 

When the twins leave the room, they hear the Necromancer yell and throw his chair once again. Josie and Lizzie chuckle and high five each other. 

“You’re such a genius.” Lizzie chuckles. 

—

Josie decides to retire to her room. It’s been a long day and seeing the Necromancer again after all these years brings back a lot of good and bad memories to her. She remembers how her biological mom was brought back to life and buried her. She also remembers her friends rescuing her and kissing Penelope. Oh how she misses kissing those lips. 

“Hey, Jo Jo.” Josie’s thoughts are interrupted by a voice she knows so well. She blinks and rubs her eyes for a minute. 

“There is no way this is real.” She thinks, but it is. Standing outside her room is the love of her life. She tries to move but couldn’t. 

“I’ve missed you.” The girl walks over to where she is standing. 

“Penelope?” She holds the girl’s face, trying to see whether she is real or if she’s just hallucinating. Her favorite green eyes are looking back at her brown ones. When she sees her familiar comforting smile; the smile that always lights up her world she doesn’t waste anymore time to hug her. 

“I’ve missed you too.” She cries and Penelope rubs her back. They never got to say goodbye to each other because Penelope’s decision was like a venomous snake that came out of nowhere. 

When Josie finally calms down she breaks the hug. “You’re stupid,” she slaps the girl’s arm. “I hate you.”

“I know.” A tear escapes Penelope’s eye. 

Seeing that makes Josie cry again. She still can’t believe the events that happened on their birthday the previous year. She still yearns for her; she still mourns her death. All of their friends still do, especially the other members of the Avengers squad. 

“You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself like that.” She says in between cries. 

“I know, but I wanted to. I couldn’t bear to see you die.”

Josie doesn’t know whether to call her a selfish or a selfless person. “Yeah, but you let me watch you die.”

Penelope just gives her an apologetic look while still rubbing her back. She doesn’t regret her choice one bit. When she overheard from Caroline that there is a way to stop the merge by sacrificing someone, she volunteered herself. She wanted to tell Josie about it and say her last goodbye, but she knew the girl will beg her not to do it. 

Their moment is interrupted by two very shocked people. 

“Holy mother of Jesus.” MG says like he has just seen a ghost. He walks closer to inspect Penelope while Hope is still shocked and unable to move. 

Penelope chuckles, she knew they would act like this. They still haven’t changed one bit. 

“Is it really you?” Hope’s voice cracks, finally walking to their direction. 

“Yes, it is I, the Great Penelope Park.” She says trying to lighten the mood. 

The two members of the avengers squad pull her in a hug. They start crying and telling her how stupid she was. 

Penelope looks at Josie who has a smile now. “I thought you guys would be happy to see me, I guess not.” She says dramtically.

“We are happy, but you never said fucking goodbye, Penelope. You just disappeared and died, Penelope.” Hope glares at her now that she stopped crying. 

“Yeah, at first I thought it was just a joke, I guess not.” MG says mocking Penelope while crying. 

When MG stops crying, an awkward silence fills the room. There are a lot of questions the three of them want to ask Penelope, but they don’t know where to start. Suddenly, MG gets an idea and quickly runs out of the room. 

“What’s up with him?” Penelope asks. MG doesn’t take long, though. Within two minutes, he’s back. 

“You got the supernatural lie detector? That’s genius.” Hope smiles when MG hands her the lie detector. 

“Wow, so you guys don’t trust me?” Penelope fakes hurt. 

They choose to ignore what she said and start asking questions that are on their mind. 

“Why are you here?” MG asks. 

“I wanted to see Josie and hug her for one last time.” She says with a sad smile and the lie detector turns blue, indicating that she is telling the truth. 

“Repeat after me. I’m here to harm you.” Hope says. 

Penelope repeats what she was instructed to and the ball turns red. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about your plan?”

“I didn’t want you guys to lock me up in the dungeon to try to stop me.” The ball turns blue. 

“Are you at peace?” Josie asks. 

“Yes.” Penelope looks at the ground. The ball turns red and everyone looks at her with concern. 

“It’s okay, P, you can tell us.” Josie holds her hand. 

“I’m not at peace.” Her voice cracks and she closes her eyes. “I don’t regret doing what I did, but god, I can’t find peace. I can’t find peace because I’m still holding on to the good memories we made. I still can’t find peace because I want to see you all get married. Even you, Jo.” The ball turns blue. 

The trio don’t know what to say. Their hearts hurt so much, only if they could turn back time and sacrifice someone else. 

“I’m not getting married.” Josie shakes her head. “I’m not getting married if it’s not you.”

She and Penelope want to cry so much, but they know they have to be strong. 

“But are you happy in the middle world?” MG asks, trying to lighten the mood a little. 

“Well, no, but I’m not lonely, though. I have a friend and he talks about you so much.” She says averting her attention to Hope. “He tells me things about you; funny and sad. He always tells me how much he loves you and doesn’t regret sacrificing his life for you.” The ball turns blue. 

Hope starts tearing up again. She hasn’t heard from her dad since the last time the Necromancer appeared. 

“Do you know what the Necromancer is up to?” Josie asks. 

“Well,” she scratches the back of her neck. “He doesn’t really have a bad motive, I guess. I asked him if I could come here. At first, when asked him, he declined, but when Klaus asked him in private he somehow agreed.” The ball turns blue. 

“How much longer are you staying?”

“Two hours.” The ball turns blue.


	6. Part 2

“Are you kidding me?” Hope asks in disbelief. “Why didn’t you ask him if you could stay for a day or something?”

“I was going to, but I was afraid it will provoke him, so I didn’t.” She explains. 

Hope let’s out a frustrated sigh and stands up. 

“Where are you going?” Josie asks. 

“I’m getting Alaric.” She says exiting the room. 

“Should we stop her?” MG asks, not sure if it’s really the best idea to call the guy. Knowing him, he’ll probably get his crossbow and shoot Penelope with it. What if that causes her time here to end prematurely?

—

“Holy,” Alaric says when he sees Penelope. 

“Holy’s right.” Lizzie agrees. 

They did the same thing MG did. They walked around Penelope and inspected her. 

“Well, she is here, all right.” Alaric says, raising his eyebrows with astonishment. “Wait, is this one of the games the Necromancer is playing?”

“No, we don’t really know why the Necromancer came here with Penelope, but we’re pretty sure he’s not here to play any games.” Josie defends Penelope. 

Alaric doesn’t really know what to do. The last time this happened it was the love of his life, then the next day they lost the knife. He doubts the Necromancer is just here to say hello, he probably has something planned. 

“Why did Penelope come here?” 

“To say the things she never got to say to Josie before she died.” Hope answers. 

This is really conflicting to Alaric. He doesn’t trust Penelope. He can’t trust her because she is probably just one of the Necromancer’s puppet, and will soon be ought to do something horrendous. However, he also can’t deprive Josie of being with her deceased girlfriend. The girl has gone through a lot of terrible things the past two years; one of them being her girlfriend’s sudden death. They need closure, and if he were in their situation, he would want closure for sure. 

“How long will she be staying?”

“Let’s see, half an hour ago, she told us she only had two hours remaining, so about an hour and a half?” Hope answers once again. 

“What?” Alaric looks at Penelope in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?”

Penelope shakes her head. 

“I already gave her a hard time about it. Now, the two of them” she points at Josie and Penelope. “Need to go outside to spend the rest of Penelope’s life with each other.”

Alaric has no choice but to do what’s best for Josie.  
“Okay, what are you two waiting for? Go!”  
He pushes them out of the room and with that Penelope and Josie run off with huge smiles on their faces. 

“Can I go with them?” MG asks. 

“No.” All the people in the room said in unison. 

—

The lovers stop at Josie’s room first to get a blanket, then they go to the kitchen to get some snacks, and finally, they run off to where they really want to go. 

 

After running for what seems like forever, the girls finally arrive at the clearing, which used to be their favorite spot. Penelope gets the blanket and motions for Josie to stand still while she unfolds the blanket and puts it on the ground. It makes Josie smile how Penelope hasn’t changed one bit; she still makes her feel like a queen by doing all the work and getting mad when she tries to help. 

“You’ll get tired,” she would always reason. “And I don’t want my queen to get tired.”

“Seriously, Penelope? It’s just unfolding the blanket.” She would always argue back and roll her eyes. 

“There.” She lays down and pulls the other girl to lie with her. 

There is comfortable silence between them. They like hanging out with each other because of moments like this. They don’t always have to talk to have fun, they could just be in each other’s presence and still have the best time. 

“Did you know,” Penelope says breaking the silence. “I read a theory once that some people are probably drawn to each other because their atoms were really close to each other when the universe was formed.”

“Then our atoms must have been really really close to each other.”

“That must be.” She pulls Josie closer, trying to get as close as possible while inhaling he scent. She knows she will miss this moment once she leaves again. 

They lie there for a few more minutes, looking at the beautiful sky above them. Suddenly, Penelope gets an idea. 

“Hey can I borrow your phone?” She asks Josie who hands it to her right away. 

Penelope smiles. She plays ‘Nothin’s Gonna Stop Us Now’ which was the song they danced to on their first date. Josie, who still remembers all the things that happened that day, also smiles when she hears it. 

“Would you like to dance with me, Your Majesty?” She stands up and holds her hand out for the other girl to take. 

“Of course.” She quickly takes her hand and Penelope leads the dance. 

“Remember our first dance?” 

“Yes, it was the first time I went for what I wanted.” 

Josie remembers how she was so reluctant to say yes to Penelope when she asked her out because of her sister. Back then she was so dependent of her sister and never really did anything she wanted to do. She was even going to reject the girl in front of her, but Hope threatened to give her scabies. 

“You really started coming out of your shell that day.” She chuckles. She remembers how the girl was really shy the first time they met, but that drew her into her even more. She let her curiosity get the best of her, but it paid off in the end; she met her soulmate, her one true love. 

“I never thanked you for making me see my true worth. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. All I asks is for you to never let anyone tell you you’re anything less than a queen.”

They continue to dance even after the song ended. Josie looks at her watch to check the time, and there’s not much left. Soon they will have to say their goodbyes to each other. Both of them fear that this will be the last time they will ever see each other again, but neither of them will ever admit it. 

“Now I want you to have this.” Penelope takes out a bracelet from her sweater. “I made it before your birthday, but I never I got the chance to give it to you.”

The bracelet looks like it’s made of gold and diamond. There is something engraved on it: ‘until death do us part’. The gift makes Josie emotional. She can’t accept the fact that they will have to part once again when Penelope goes back to where she came from. She doesn’t want her to go. She knows that when she leaves she will never be able to fully be happy again. She knows no one will love her as much as the temptress does, and most of all she knows that she will never love anyone as much as she loves her. 

“I love you,” Josie hugs Penelope tightly, knowing it’s the last time she will be able to do so. 

“I love you too.” The girl hugs her more tightly. “I love you more than Narcissus loved himself; I love you more than you’ll ever know, and don’t you ever forget that.” 

With that Penelope starts disappearing. Josie can’t do anything but cry until the love of her life is fully gone.


	7. The Realization

“I’m serious, Josie.” MG says, trying to convince his friend. “She likes you.”

“No she doesn’t.”

It has been annoying MG for quite some time now that neither Penelope nor Josie has made a move when it’s really obvious that they have feelings for each other. 

“Yes, she does, I’ll prove it to you. When I do, you owe me ten dollars.”

“Make it thirty.” She chuckles, clearly not believing that the girl likes her in a romantic way. Of course she does things like text her good morning and good night, hold her books, and give her chocolate and ice cream that might give off that she likes her romantically, but she’s probably like that to everyone. She doesn’t want to get her hopes up. 

They both part ways and Josie heads to third period. On her way, she sees a dead looking Penelope. Concern fills over her, so she walks over and greets the girl. 

The moment Penelope sees Josie, her face lights up and she turned from a dead looking person to a walking beautiful goddess. 

“Hey, Penelope.” She gives her a smile. 

“Hey,” she greets back. “How’s your day going so far?”

“It’s great, and yours?”

“Better now that I’ve seen you.” Josie blushes at the comment. 

“Oh, are you ready for the math quiz?” She stutters a little. 

“Yes, all thanks to my wonderful tutor.” 

“You’re really smart on your own, I don’t know why you even needed my help.”

“You’re just saying that,” she shoves her playfully. “But thanks, though.” With that they part ways and go to different classrooms 

—

“Hope, you gotta help me.” MG follows Hope around, hoping that the girl will agree to help him. 

“What do you want, MG?” She says, finally stopping what she was doing. 

“I want you to invite Penelope to the library and have her confess her feelings for Josie, while I record.” He points to his phone.

Hope scrunches her face. This has to be the weirdest thing she has been asked to do. She knows that her friend has feelings for Josie, but the question is does she even know it herself? More importantly, will she ever admit it to anyone?

“Please, Hope.” He pleads, kneeling in front of her like a little kid. She doesn’t even know why it’s so important to him. 

“Why are you even doing this?”

“Because Josie is my best friend and I want her to become happy and feel loved.” 

“And you think Penelope is the one who will make her happy?” MG nods. “Well, whats in it for me?” 

MG jumps for joy, he knew he can make Hope comply. “I bet with Josie. She believes that it’s impossible, so she said she’ll give me thirty if I get proof. We could split it in half.”

“I’m in.”

—

Penelope taps impatiently on the table. Hope asked her to meet at 5:30 and it’s already ten minutes past that. She could have been doing important things right now. 

After waiting for a couple more minutes, Hope finally arrives with a big smile. 

“Wow, you’re finally here.” She jokes. 

“Thanks for waiting.” She says “I just want to tell you some interesting stuff.”

Penelope’s all ears when she hears that. 

“Since when does Hope the loner gossip?”

“Shut up.” She bites. “Anyway, so MG came to me this morning. He told me how in love he is with Lizzie.” She doesn’t really know what to say, but it would be weird if she just straight up asks her what she wants to ask her. 

Penelope raises her eyebrow. This isn’t really “news” for her. Anyone who has eyes could see that the vampire is head over heels for the blonde. 

“Okay, and?” 

“That’s it, I just thought it was interesting. What about you, do you like anyone?” She finally asks. 

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Hope narrows her eyes. “Oh, what about Josie? Do you like her?”

“No!” Hope is really running out of patience with the girl. 

“Oh, that’s right. I mean what would you ever see in her? She’s a big nerd and she can’t do anything without her sister.”

That statement angers Penelope. “She is more than that. She is beautiful, caring, and selfless, and I like how her smile never fails to make me smile and-“ She stops talking when she realizes what came out of her mouth. She can’t believe it. All these time she had failed to realize that she likes her. That explains the rush she feels whenever she sees her or whenever she replies to her texts. 

“Oh my god, I like-like her.” Hope nods her head. She looks to her side to see MG who also has a big smile. 

—

Josie can’t believe what she just heard, “I like-like her.” It keeps playing in her head. There is no way. 

“What did I tell ya, huh?” MG says dancing around the room. “Now you gotta pay up!”


	8. Spooky

Penelope walks happily to her girlfriend’s room. Today they’re having a movie marathon. It’s Halloween and fortunately, their teachers didn’t give them any homework to allow them to have fun once in a while and go trick or treating, but the couple has decided to stay in this time. 

She knocks, and the door is opened by the most beautiful human being she has ever seen. 

“Oh, hey, P.” Josie smiles and steps aside to let the girl come in. “Come on in.”

She walks in and her jaw immediately drops when she sees the fort Josie made. It is extremely beautiful, especially the lights on the sides. 

“Wow, Jo, you have such a great talent.”

“Thanks, oh and Lizzie helped too!” She says, trying to make Penelope see that her sister really is trying to change for the better. 

It is also in that moment Penelope realizes that Lizzie is gone. The blonde had promised to leave the two all alone because “they deserve it”. Of course she knows that the girl was forced to do it by their dad because she over heard their conversation; Alaric told her to give her sister some space.

“Jo, can you set up the TV while I prepare the snacks?” She walks over to the table, getting out hot Cheetos and the fruits she cut for Josie. 

Josie obliges. She turns the tv on and gets out all the DVDs while Penelope gets a bowl and pours the hot Cheetos in it. 

“Do you want to watch Disney movies or scary movies.” Josie asks. 

“It’s Halloween, come on, let’s watch Conjuring or something.” She chuckles at her girlfriend. She likes how she’s still afraid of watching scary movies even though they’re 16 now. 

The girl holds up Conjuring 1 and Conjuring 2. Penelope points to the latter. She really likes Conjuring 2, and as a matter of fact she has seen it a million times before, but sadly none of those were with Josie. 

Once she finished, she takes her time to bring the snacks and the beverages to their fort, making sure not to make a mess. She hands Josie the fruit bowl and they start watching. 

The first half wasn’t even that bad, and according to Josie, “it’s not scary”. However, it all changes when the nun is in Lorraine and Ed’s house. That is when Josie starts to snuggle closer to Penelope. Luckily, all their snacks are all gone now or it would have spilled.

While Josie is scared to death right now, her girlfriend is loving every moment of it. She likes seeing Josie get scared. She likes when the girl closes her eyes and snuggles closer to her when she thinks that a scary scene will come on. 

“We should do this more often.” Penelope jokes. 

“Shut up.” 

It continues to be like that throughout the whole movie. A scary scene would come on, Josie would snuggle up to her, and then after a minute she would say that it was even that scary and she would go back to her natural position then another “scary” scene would come on and it would happen all over again. 

“So did you like the movie? Did you get spooked?” Penelope asks, giving the scared girl her signature smirk. 

“It wasn’t that scary.” She says, which is very debatable, considering how many times she screamed and closed her eyes. 

Penelope doesn’t believe her, but decided not to argue with the girl. Instead, she pulls her closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” She asks. 

“We’ve been together for a long time now, P. You don’t have to ask.”

“Yes, but consent is sexy.” She says, then catches her lips in a quick kiss. 

“You’re such a dork.” They catch each other’s lips in a quick kiss once again. 

“Only for you, my queen.” This time she gets on top of Josie and kisses her deeply. She kisses her like it’s the last time she will be able to. 

“I love you.” Penelope says. 

“I love you more.” 

“Impossible. I love you the more-est.”


	9. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone has done this yet, but here it is. Also, I got some of the ideas from crazy twitter. :)

Josie walks frantically across campus and into the forest. Lately, everything has been confusing with Penelope. Did their kiss on her birthday not mean anything? Well it seriously shows that it didn’t with the way she’s flirting with everyone. She hasn’t even addressed the kiss. A lot of terrible thoughts are going through Josie’s mind. 

“I just hope Penelope actually loved me and cared about my feelings.” The moment she finished saying that, a smoke fills her surroundings and a blue gorgeous woman appears in front of her. 

“Holy,” she says underneath her breath. 

“I heard your wish,” the lady smirks. “Is that what you really want?”

Josie is lost for words. Her jaw drops and she is unable to really form any words. The lady waves her hand in front of Josie’s face. 

“I’m Jinni, by the way. J-i-n-n-i.” Jinni tries to get her out of her trance. “I grant wishes?”

“Wow.” Is all Josie could get out. She still can’t believe it. There’s a whole genie in front of her ready to grant her what ever her heart desires. 

“Hello? Do you want me to grant your wish?” Jinni snaps her finger. 

“Y-yes, well, if that’s okay with you.”

“Say no more.” The woman snaps her fingers

Josie wakes up on her bed. 

“Woah, that was quite a dream.” 

“That wasn’t a dream.” The familiar voice startles her. 

“Oh my gosh,” she says, shocked. “You really are real, Genie.”

“Uh, it’s Jinni. Now go out there.” Jinni disappears. Josie hurriedly goes outside. She wants to know if it worked. She wants to see Penelope. 

She goes to where she knows she’ll find her: the library. When she gets there, her and Penelope make eye contact. Then the green eyed girl turns and flirts with the girl next to her. 

The brunette can’t believe what just happened. She calmly walks outside, making sure not to attract any attention. 

“Jinni.” She calls out. “Jinni.”

“What?” Jinni appears. 

“Nothing has changed.” Josie tries to say calmly. 

“And?” The woman asks, confused. 

“Did I stutter when I made the wish? Did you not hear me?” She says in frustration. “I specifically said something about her caring for me and loving me.”

Jinni doesn’t say a thing for about a minute. 

“Well, that’s exactly what I did.” Even she is confused. “Wait, let me do it again, and don’t worry this one is on me.” She winks then snaps her fingers. 

Josie wakes up once again. She does the same thing she did last time. Before she opens the library door she prays that Penelope wouldn’t be flirting with anyone. However, when she opens it they both make eye contact and Penelope starts flirting with the girl next to her. 

Once again, Josie walks out. 

“Jinni.”

“I don’t understand.” Jinni appears with a confused expression. “I did what you told me to do.”

“Maybe she just hates me that much.”

“Well, have you tried talking to her?” 

“No,”

“Why not?” The girl doesn’t answer. “Oh, it’s the fear of rejection isn’t it? I mean you could wish to be courageous.”

Josie thinks for a moment, “No, I need to do it by myself.”

“Okay, have it your way.” Jinni shrugs then disappears. 

——

Josie spaces out in front of Penelope’s room. She is trying build up the courage to talk to the girl. 

“Just do it.” She whispers to herself. “Make sure not to cry when looking into those beautiful eyes, also what’s the worst thing that could happen? My heart is already broken.”

When Josie looks up, she didn’t anticipate for Penelope to be standing about ten feet away from her with an unreadable expression. 

They both try to say something, but no words are forming, and then tears start streaming down Josie’s face. This is what she feared would happen if she tried to address the kiss first. She knew that she wouldn’t be strong enough to just confront the love of her life who tore her heart into pieces. 

Penelope walks to the crying girl as a reflex and hugs her. 

“Hey, breathe.” She tries to calm her down. “It’s okay. Look at me. Breathe in and out.”

Josie does what she was told. The girl still knows how to calm her down. 

“Spill.” She says as soon as Josie stopped crying. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Why am I doing what?”

“Don’t act dumb, you know.” 

Penelope let’s out a chuckle. “I really don’t know.”

“Well,” Josie takes a deep breath in. “Why did you kiss me on my birthday and then act like it didn’t happen?” 

The temptress smiles on the inside. This is exactly why. 

“Oh, so you came here to talk about the kiss?” She asks excitedly. 

“Yes.” 

That’s all Penelope needed to know. She walks to the door and opens it. 

“Well, let’s talk about it inside.” She lets the other girl walk in first. 

When Josie walks in, she notices that everything is still the way they’re used to. What surprised her the most is the sunflower near the window. Penelope hated sunflowers. 

“Sit wherever you want.” The girl says before disappearing into the bathroom.

Josie shrugs and decides to just sit on the bed. After a few minutes, Penelope reappears and sits next to the other girl on the bed. 

“So, talk.” She smiles. 

“I-I want to know why you kissed me first.” She stutters a little bit. 

“Well, first of all, I kissed you because I was overwhelmed by relief.” Penelope fiddles with her fingers. “I was so relieved you were alive that I kissed you.”

“So was the kiss a mistake?”

“No, where did you get that? I don’t regret that kiss.”

“Then why did you never address it?” Josie asks, confused. Normally, Penelope would have been bothering her about it. She would have been at her door with cupcakes, asking her if she had a moment to talk. 

“Because I want to get you out of your comfort zone.”

“Comfort zone? Does that zone even exist for me?” 

Penelope can’t help but chuckle, which earns her a glare from the girl next to her. “Sorry.”

“You were probably expecting me to follow you around, begging to talk about it, huh?” She speaks once again. “JoJo, like I said before, I want you to get out of that rabbit hole.”

“I know.”

Silence fills the room before Penelope breaks it. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Can we ever get back together.”

Josie is taken aback by the question. She looks at the girl’s eyes, searching for a sign that she’s just kidding, but there’s none. Penelope’s eyes are filled with nothing but seriousness. 

“I,” Josie calms her breathing down. “I don’t know.”

“Please, tell me yes or no, so I know if I should start trying to get you back or not.”

“I want to get back with you,” Josie says honestly. “But history has a funny way of repeating itself, and I will just be heart broken again. I just don’t know if I could bear going through that again.”

“But, Josie, I won’t let that happen. We won’t let that happen.” She reassured her while grabbing her hands.

Josie thinks for a moment. She wants to get back together, but there are a lot of terrible “what ifs” circling in her mind. 

“What if we start from being friends, and then from there, we’ll see.”

“Okay, at least I’m not totally in the friend zone.” Penelope jokes, which earns a playful slap on the thigh from the other girl. 

“So deal?” Josie holds her hand out. 

“Deal.” They both smile at each other. This reconciliation lifted a big weight off both of their shoulders. They’re just genuinely happy about letting out what’s bothering them. 

“I have one more question.” Josie turns to the sunflower. “Is that the same sunflower I gave you when we got together?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d keep it alive because, you know, I associated it with you.”

“Oh, that’s awesome.” 

“Do you want to stay over and watch a movie?” 

“Not so fast.” Josie holds a finger up. “I can’t today, maybe some other day?”

“Sounds perfect.” 

Josie looks at her watch. “Looks like it’s time for me to leave.”

“Bye.” Penelope doesn’t know what to do so she just holds her hand up for a high five. 

“Dork.” Josie high fives her, laughing. 

“What, would you rather give me a kiss?” She jokes. 

Josie just shakes her head, smiling. “Bye, P.”

Josie can’t help but let a huge grin out when she exited the room. She can’t believe she did that, and she did it by herself without any courage boost help from Jinni. 

Smoke fills the air and Jinni appears. Speak of the devil. 

“That was cringy.” 

“Thank you. Thank you.” Josie runs over to Jinni. “I think your powers worked. You granted my wish.”

“I don’t think that was me. She already love and care for you before you made that wish. You’re both just idiots.”

Josie is still grinning. “Maybe so.” She thinks. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m in hurry to see my dad. I’ll see you around.” She skips happily. 

“Oh, okay, I guess I’ll just have to bother the other twin.” Jinni whispers to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
